Who's America?
by Firelover123
Summary: Instead of England and France finding little America, what if he had stayed hidded from everyone? Of course Canada knows, but he won't tell the others. America will be OC, but remember he had a different child hood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own this...  
This was created from a look at the LJ kink board...The fun, now if only I could find out how to go anon!

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was the anthropomorphic representative of the United States of America, not that the man across from him knew that. As far as Arthur Kirkland, the anthropomorphic representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, was concerned he was another low level administrator following the President like a lost puppy. The Presidents over the years had asked why he was not like the others, going to meetings talking with his own kind, and he had replied, "The nations are stuck on the aspect that we all are willing to see them, expand ourselves. I see no reason when my time can be better spent here, after all I've been hiding for so long they think I don't exist."

And really as far as the older nations, except England for some odd reason, seemed to believe that he didn't exist. He was the anomaly in their lives, the nation with out a man or woman that could speak for the people. Matthew Williams, his younger brother or Canada, was more then willing to take his papers into the meetings and tell them what needed to be done and why. He didn't seem to mind that he had a secret brother, kind of like the puppy you sneak in and hide from your parents.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland, it seems that we will be working together to make this treaty." The bright smiling American said happily. "Sod off, I do not need any help." Arthur stated annoyed, why must he have the American working with him? Because Matthew would not tell them who he talked to on the phone all the time, damn that Canadian.  
"Come on now Mr. Kirkland, my boss and your boss want us to do something. Can't we work together for the short amount of time that it will take?" The prat was insistent, "I've heard from some of the other administrators that you like tea, if you work with me, I will make you some."  
"And what, pray tell, reason would I drink tea that a bloody American made?" Arthur asked, he was seemed to be angry. "My brother says I'm very good at it thank you very much, and he was adopted by a British man when we where little." Alfred pouted, his lower lip sticking out lightly, he loved messing with other nation's heads like this.

What had he been thinking, no cup of tea was worth this...whirlwind of a man talking about a mile per minute. He had sat down and gotten his tea only for the lad to erupt into a wave of papers and military jargon so strange even he couldn't follow. Not to mention the fact he kept glancing at the clock to see how much time was left before it was over. This Jones character was almost as bad as France, almost.

Alfred love messing with them, he really did. Last week he had reduced Germany, the neat freak that he was, into a pile of motionless annoyance, having coated the entire office in layers of glue, paper and ink. France had gotten several bruises from 'hitting' on the President's wife, a really nasty one over his left eye. Northern Italy, the Southern one was quite annoying, had seemingly run out of pasta for the entire day, reducing him to a mass of tears. He hadn't meant to actually make the man cry, so he slid the pasta out from where it had been hidden saying he had some.  
It was a game to him, after all it wasn't as if he had ever been caught, not by them at least, Matthew had yelled at him more then once for doing such horrid things to the others. They had some strange law that they could only hurt humans if they where hurt first, defending another nation, or at war.

"Mr. Jones, why do you keep checking the clock?" Arthur asked finally. "Call me Alfred, Mr. Jones makes me feel old. My brother has some important information for me and he should be calling in the next two hours, I can't miss it." He said, it was true, Canada was going to tell him what he needed for the next world meeting. "I see, shall we take a short break of lunch?" Arthur watched him closely. "If you want to Mr. Kirkland. Do you know any good restaurants around?" He asked keeping his eyes on the paper in his hand. "McDonald's?" Arthur suggested. "No, really can't eat that much of it you know, obesity and all."  
"There is a little bistro down the road on the left." Arthur said thoughtfully. "Cool, want to come?" Alfred asked hopping out his chair. He shook his head and the American left, closing the door tightly behind him.

Alfred blinked having finally, after twenty minutes of searching, found the bistro. Where was his cell phone? Oh, hell he had left it with the other nation in his office, and he was expecting a call from Matthew in the next ten minutes. Fuck.

* * *

Arthur picked up the phone as it started to play the Canadian national anthem. Glancing around he answered it. "Alfred, do you have the papers that I need for the meeting?" Shouted the voice on the other end. "Matthew? You know Alfred Jones?" Arthur asked innocently.

"Drop my phone." Alfred snapped throwing open the door. Arthur looked at him innocently, the phone resting in the middle of the desk. "Really America, I thought you would be more mature then that." Alfred froze, how?

"Matthew is a wonderful source of information, when you know how to get it. So you've been hiding in plain sight all this time." Arthur continued smiling. "I'm still mad about you taking my land with out my permission, England. You're lucky that my people didn't like your rule any better then I did." Alfred replied snatching up his phone. "Really? Why didn't you ever leave your forests?" He asked leaning back in his chair. "Simple, you never interested me enough. Sure your inventions where amazing and all, but nothing that I couldn't build in time. That and Matthew said that France was a pervert and you couldn't cook. Not the greatest choices if you ask me."

"Don't forget, I'm expecting you to be at the next meeting." Arthur said shaking his hand. "Shut it England, I won't Matthew will make sure that I'm there. It's about time I met the other nations anyway." Alfed sulked, now he had to go to those horrible things too. "So, do you know why France's face is been so messed up?"

* * *

I should write about him going to the meeting, ne? How am I suppose to do that? ...Any ideas?  
I'll go die now...I can't believe I've submitted this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long, I kept rewriting it. I hope you like it! 

Alfred sighed, feet swinging as he sat on a bench outside the meeting building. This would be the first time he had been invited to a meeting, he had been sent a couple of times when he had been playing a human, but now he was going to be America.

Being America wasn't as much fun, there where voices everywhere, effecting his opinion, and he had to ignore them to make choices that would be best for the them. They would claw at his mind, trying to make him take what they wanted, to destroy people that he shouldn't. He hadn't wanted to listen to those voices, they made him think about things that weren't needed. They where selfish, but that was humans.

"Ve, are you ok?" Feliciano asked watching the blonde man's eyes dance up to him. The man gave a half-hearted smile and nodded.

"Want to share pasta with me?" He offered smiling.

"Ok? I'm Alfred F. Jones, who are you?" Alfred asked, knowing exactly who he was. He had used a different name the last time he had been to Italy on business.

"I'm Feliciano! It's nice to eat with Friends." Feliciano set the second plate, which had been for Ludwig, before his newest friend and clapped his hands.

Alfred smiled, why couldn't the nations be like this? Feliciano was always smiling, but his friends where really mean. Ludwig had punched him in the face for the paper incident. His brother said that it was because he wasn't doing something important. He had to be the best representation of his home, since he refused to tell them who he was.

Alfred waved Feliciano off when Ludwig and Kiku called out to him. He didn't notice the vacated seat being taken.

"I thought you said you didn't like coming here, Mr. America." Toris said surprising him.

"I don't. England got my phone, I'm being blackmailed into coming." Alfred muttered sheepishly, "How you been Toris?"

"Ivan's been leaving me alone! Feliks, he and I, I mean." Toris bit his lip.

"I'm glad, you needed to get over Bela. She's scary with those knives. And don't you dare compare them to my guns." Alfred said crossing his arms.

They both knew that he had four guns on him, two hidden by his suit jacket. The other two where either hidden by his boots, or if he was really daring, up his sleeves with a string to let them slide into his palms. He had taken to carrying them after he had left his isolation, though back then it had only been two, the second set had been added during the Cold War.

"Want me to walk in with you?" Toris asked, turning to wave a his boyfriend.

"Nah, you gotta escort Pol. I trained you to be a gentleman." Alfred joked clapping him on the back, "Now go, before I make ya."

The meeting was starting at any minute, and he still couldn't bring himself to stand up and walk into the building. It was like the ghosts from his nightmares, the opium of things that he detested. Someone else was late too if that guy running with his brief case was any suggestion. But that scarf, that could only be, Russia.

"Comrade? What are you doing here, I thought you where staying out of the political field." Ivan said pausing, eyes confused.

"England caught me. He was good at it in the end, too bad huh? Only reason you knew was cause you shot me." Alfred stated standing up, hands stuffing themselves into his pockets.

"You deserved it for sneaking up on me, I told you Comrade. Safety is not my purpose. Ready, Da?" Ivan offered, chuckling at the other nation.

They where friends, it was a rocky half-assed friendship, but it had helped them both after the Cold War had finished. Russia had lost all of his friends, all becoming their own nations, and America had been left alone by his twin, whom was trying to fix up political relations. Of the three original nations that had known his identity, he was the only one that had liked the idea, had said it was something he had wished he had done.

* * *

"Sorry, my plane landed late." Ivan apologized, the talking had cut off when he had swung the door open, "They even set a seat up for you Comrade."

"Yeah, noticed that. It's right by Mattie too, which makes it so much cooler." Alfred replied giving his brother a smile.

"Ve~! It's my new friend!" Feliciano yelled before hugging him, arms and legs wrapping round his chest.

Alfred didn't even tilt, standing exactly where he had before, something that not even Germany had succeeded in chuckled, watching his friend being tackled by an over enthusiastic Italian was something that had never happened before. Neither had the American had to pat said Italian on the head and tell him that, yes they could eat pasta again at some point, before finally escaping.

"Ivan, save me." Alfred cried, darting to hid behind him, head peeking out from his side like a tumor, "They're staring at me like those people in the movie we watched with Mattie last week."

"Alfred, there are no such thing as cannibal nations. None of us would willingly eat you, so please go sit down." Ivan sighed, knowing that wouldn't help, "You and I both know that you could remove all of them before they could, with the possible exception of Switzerland. Now be a good nation and take your seat."

"Only if you sit with me and Mattie." Alfred insisted, watching Francis sigh and move to Russia's seat, "Thank you France."

Alfred slumped into his seat glaring once at England, on his twin's left, before sitting still as Matthew handed him packet of information. He had been avoiding work and the President had asked him to give it to Alfred on the off chance he showed up at the meeting.

"Who are you?" Ludwig asked finally, they had been staring at the man for almost six minutes, which could have been used to do more important things.

"I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones or, um, I'm also the United States of America. If you want to get all technical." Alfred said rubbing the back of his neck lightly, watching the others stare, "You act like I shouldn't exist or something."

"Mr. America, you have to remember," Toris spoke up, "They thought you weren't real. I mean only Russia, Canada, and I have ever met you as you."

"Anyway, aren't we suppose to be having a meeting?" Alfred asked ignoring the statement and making Toris sigh, "STOP STARING AT ME!"

Matthew laughed, this wasn't what his brother had been up to when they had tried to guess how the other nations would react to his appearance.

"I'm gonna go invisible now." Alfred muttered vanishing from view, but he knew that his twin was still sitting right there, waiting for the staring to stop.

"He does that sometimes, don't worry too much about it." Matthew stated, "The meeting, if you please?"

* * *

Lunch break finally came and Alfred had sat beside his brother and Russia. Toris had stopped by for a few moments with Poland before going to eat with the rest of the Baltic nations.

"Don't hug me, hug him. He's your boyfriend." Alfred cried dodging Ivan's attack, and pushing Mattie into his seat with a grin.

"Alfred, you didn't need to announce that to the whole room." Mattie scowled darkly, "I haven't told anyone but you and you know his younger sister."

"She touches you, and I nuke her. Are we clear?" Alfred stated looking over to the Russian, "No one get to hurt him, they do and I use my stored nukes."

"Da, will keep her away from him." Ivan muttered nervously, as Feliciano bounced over, dragging Ludwig with him.

"Ve~ America, would you mind if Ludwig and I ate with you?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh, sure. I'm Alfred, I just personify America, so call me it. Hello Germany or Ludwig. Sorry about your paperwork." He muttered embarrassed.

"I apologize for punching you in the face. You may call me Ludwig if you wish." The German said sitting down and letting the Italian start on a long winded speech about the perfect way to make pasta. Alfred smiled, this wasn't too bad, he had even made two new friends.

Another shadow crossed over the table, or maybe England was just waiting to do something else to him.


End file.
